


Curling toes

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Just Mace taking Obi-Wan apart, Light Bondage, M/M, aftercare is important people, lots of hands, slight dom sub I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: A moment in the intimate life of Mace and Obi-Wan





	Curling toes

Settling his hands on the others pale hips, Mace stared up at his lover and smiled a bit. “You look ravishing Obi-Wan.” He murmured, stroking the soft skin before pressing a tender kiss to each hip bone. “Twirl for me?” Mace questioned while pulling his hands back.

Obi-Wan flustered but did as told, green silk tying his hands together from wrists to elbow, the strong but delicate knots a courtesy of Mace skilled hands.

It was a gentle start to a concept Obi-Wan had been faintly aware of but never explored himself but it was worth it to see the light in Mace eyes as he watched him. Hours of conversation, hours of setting the scene, of talking about the possibility, of setting the scene.

And with the Korun Obi-Wan felt safe despite being tied.

Keen eyes examined his move before pulling Obi-Wan to him again, Obi-Wan spreading his legs to get as close as Mace wanted him until he could press soft kisses along the others taunt stomach. “If you at any moment need me to stop, just yell Yoda.” He smirked up at the other when Obi-Wan grin. “The one thing I REALLY hope not to hear in the bedroom.”

“Gross.” Obi-Wan chuckled then made a soft noise when Mace ran his hands up and down his sides, slowly melting at the touch, soothing as it caressed his muscles.

Tenderly they trailed his sides, his hips and the top of his thighs before curling around the back of them to draw Obi-Wan forward steadily until he slid slowly down into the others lap, straddling it.

The weight was a comfort to Mace as he cupped the others rear briefly before running his hands up the others spine, palming the strong back muscles and teasing kisses along the others collarbone, shoulder and neck.

Gentle pressure was applied to draw Obi-Wan into a tender kiss, Obi-Wan barely noticing when he was slowly turned and pressed into the pillows of Mace bed and his arms raised to the headboard. “Be good and keep them there for me.” Mace murmured against the others lips. “Can you do that?”

Obi-Wan nodded, throat tight before he spoke up when Mace looked unhappy with the lack of verbal answers. “Yes. Yes I can. But aren’t you going to undress?”

“Tonight isn’t about me Obi-Wan.” Mace smirked a bit. “But believe me, I’m enjoying this more then you can imagine.” He ran his hand along Obi-Wan’s sternum and down to his navel, teasing the coarse hair of the others copper trail.

Obi-Wan gave a slight mutter then mewled a bit when Mace leaned down to kiss along his neck and collarbone, nibbling as nails teased first one nipple then the other into tight little buds. He’s never done it this slow before and for a moment he wishes that Mace had been his first because if this is the kind of lover the other was then Obi-Wan’s first time would have been a pleasurable moment instead of a vaguely empty and awkward one.

But here, in this moment?

Obi-Wan feels good, pinned beneath Mace mostly dressed bulk, broad hands sliding across his skin and lips teasing his collarbone with his own hands out of the game with silky green knots the other had tied.

He feels safe, in a way he’s not sure he hasn’t felt since Qui-Gon was alive.

His legs fell open on their own even as his thickened cock pulsed between them as Mace gave a pleased hum while sliding slowly downwards, nails carefully dragging along his sides.

“Mace...” Obi-Wan whined while pressing his head back into the sheets, shaking a bit.

“Shh, I got you.” The older man murmured.

Obi-Wan felt his toes curl as a warm and strong hand curled around his cock and stroked slowly, thumb teasing the tip steadily, pulling a mewl from his throat.

Dark eyes watched him as the steady pumping continued, Obi-Wan twisting a bit as sweat rolled over his skin, the hand twisting lightly and pulling fresh needy whimpers from him every few seconds.

“You look good like this Obi-Wan, caught beneath me, flushed and sweaty from pleasure.” Mace rumbled deeply, his voice husky as he teased the other. “That’s it, be vocal for me.”

Obi-Wan gave a sharp gasping mewl and arched his hips up into the touch, responding as much to the voice as the touch alone.

“Mace.” He rasped with need.

Mace smirked then slipped a lubed finger inside him, murmuring soothingly as Obi-Wan arched once again.

“Don’t worry my Obi-Wan. I’ll take you apart.” He promised darkly.

The copper haired knight quivered. “Please.”

()()()

“Mmmmn...”

“Sore?” Mace continued steadily rubbing the others left arm from wrist to elbow.

“No...just...I feel good.” Obi-Wan rasped out a bit, sighing in bliss when Mace switched to his right arm and rubbed sensation back. “That was...”

“Something you could do again?” The Korun questioned.

“Oh yes.”

“Good. Now sit up a bit for me Obi-Wan and drink this.” Mace reached for a glass of water. “Aftercare is important.” He chuckled quietly.


End file.
